shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Painful memories of the past! A rival shows up!
Today is a sunny day, a normal day for the travelling Dreaded Pirates... All of them are busy doing their morning routines, but the mood swiftly changed when Drautic accidentally spitted his coffee after reading an article about him. He was happy and bragged about it on his crew, but he suddenly got mad when he read the part about his Rival and the one who shot him said "Don't worry, i shot him once and I'll shoot him again. HAHAHAHAHA!" Drautic crumpled the newspaper and began to curse at the sky. Drautic: '''That A**-Hole!!!!! I'm gonna kick his a** so bad, he'll regret saying that! '''Light: '''Captain, what did he say? '''Drautic: That doesn't matter.... I will meet him and kill him... *Flashbaaaaaaack* Drautic is seen wielding a katana in his left hand and a pistol in his right, he takes down several enemy troops with his pistol until it runs out of bullets. He proceeds to finish the remaining soldiers of the ambushed squad with his katana. He is about to strike his katana on the soldier when he suddely stops, he then kneels down to the ground and stabs his katana at it. The soldier quickly runs off and calls for back-up. A man walks to Drautic from behind. Drautic immediately recognizes the man, he was none other than Kaoichi Izama, his rival. '' '''Izama:' Oops i just shot ya ah well it'll pass after all its not like your dying or anything. Anyways, Waddup, D-bro? Drautic: You just shot me, dick-weed. Now you're gonna die... Izama: Hehehehehehe! How about doing it now? Izama kicks Drautic in the face knocking him out, he then carries him to the nearest mercenary camp where they quickly took care of Drautic. Drautic and Izama have never seen each other since. Drautic: 'That guy.... Is minced meat... '''Austinato: '''We get it, but I really think we should land in that Island, I don't wanna be in a ship during a storm. ''The Dreaded Pirates landed on the Island that Austinato mentioned, From another far off part of the seas a small boat was seen sailing with a blonde man sleeping in it with a hat on his face, Suddenly a newspaper hit his face which woke him up, He looked at the newspaper and read it. 'Izama: '*Yawn* Oh lookie here, this reminds me.... Boney is on the front page haha looks like he still wants to kill me hahaha........Ah good old times. Izama folded the newspaper and put on a demonic smile on his face. 'Izama: '''Hahahaha this.....Its......Gonnaaaaaaaaa........Be sooooooooo fun '???: 'You really need to take off that smile, sometimes its creepy. '''Izama: '''Whatever ''Izama and the unknown man were on the same boat sailing towards the same Island the Dreaded Pirates were on.The Dreaded pirates set up camp on the island and gathered food and wood to start an island party. But it's all cut short when they meet up with Izama and the unknown man. They went to a pretty good start, Izama never had the idea of the Dreaded pirates being associated with Drautic in any other way so he invited himself and his friend to their party. When they finally came back, Drautic saw Izama and quickly leaped backward, shooting a shard of bone at Izama. Izama dodges this and picks up a BBQ'ed pork leg. '''Izama: Dude, you don't do that to your visitor. Douche. Drautic: '''You.... Shot me... '''Izama: Oh, is the bullethole still there? Man, that brings back old memories..... Drautic: 'Hehehehehe, DIE!!!! ''The two of them greeted each other with a punch to the face. Izama quickly ducked down and kicked Drautic's legs making him fall, He then took a bite off the pork leg and smiled at Drautic 'Izama: '''Still as pissed as ever huh? '???: 'He just cant go on with one day without fighting someone '''Izama: '''Ah shut up Dave your grandpa fights people all the time '''Dave: '''Hey dont make fun of gramps okay? '''Izama: '''Your gramps is Magarani D Grim his wanted as much as.......A very wanted person '''Dave: '''Hmmm good point NOW FOCUS ON THE FIGHT!!!! ten belies your gonna get your ass kicked ''Izama turned to see Drautic swing a sharp bone blade at him, Izama quickly stopped the bone blade with his hand and used his Devil Fruit ability to absorb the marrow out of it causing Drautic alot of pain. '''Izama: '''Since last time we met i got lucky and found one hehe, I ate a Devil Fruit called the Kotsuzui Kotsuzui no Mi '''Drautic: What the hell?! *Draws out a flick knife* Why didn't you just say it earlier! Izama stopped Drautic's flick knife with his two fingers, He began to twist the knife of Drautic's hand. Izama: 'Your still fond to a flick knife aye? Well i guess it was always your taste. ''Izama let go of Drautic's bone blade and pulled out of his pocket a small knife, He then instantly let go of Drautic's flick knife and slashed him in great speed that he apeared behind him after his attack, Izama turned back to Drautic. 'Izama: '''C'mere ''Drautic charged towards Izama but suddenly a large cut on his chest apeared, Drautic fell on the ground. 'Izama: '''Round one i win.. ''The Dreaded crew stood motionless even after seeing their captain getting pummelled.... They all hoped silently that in the end, Drautic will prevail.... '''Drautic: Great just great, I can't get close to you and I can't hit you from afar.... This is interesting.. Izama: 'Good. Now you must've realized my ability now. Hehehehehehe. Drautic: Yeah, and I also thought of an idea on how to kick your ass! ''Drautic shoots a large shard of bone at Izama. Izama effortlessly dodges this and proceeds to get close to Drautic but before he could get close to him... 'Drautic: '''Shinigami Trick: Death's protection!!!!! ''Drautic's bone began protrude in his back, forming sharp ends. The bones then lash out at Izama, knocking him in the ground. Drautic then does a series of combo attacks on Izama, Izama was helpless against Drautic's onslaught but he quickly pushed Drautic back with a double palm push attack. '''Izama: '''I was wiping the floor with you earlier, how come you're not hurt at all? '''Drautic: Hehehe, I ate the hone hone no mi... My bones are as hard as stell, idiot! Izama remained cool, but deep down... He knows his powers aren't as dependable in this battle. Izama: 'Hehe well then how about this? ''Izama pulled out a small knife from his pocket and started to walk towards Drautic, Drautic also began to walk towards Izama they both instantly ran towards each other in great speed clashing with each other, They were both behind each other looking back at each other Izama smiled. 'Izama: '''Nighty night ''Suddenly Drautic was sliced once more in the chest Izama got a smaller cut on his shoulder. '''Izama: '''Hahaha the tip of this knife is made out of sea stone a weakness to both of us.... '''Drautic: I don't get why you enjoy slashing people... BUT THAT'S JUST WRONG! THIS COAT IS EXPENSIVE MAN!!!!! Drautic charges at Izama at with great fury and a very violent murderous intent, Izama took the bait and continued to slash Drautic in point blank range, giving Drautic more scars and making his movements sluggish and slow. Izama: I don't know if this is part of your strategy but you're starting to fight like an Idiot.... I did tell you that this knife's tip is made out of sea stone, right? Drautic: To hell with that crap, chap. What's important is, that knife won't be of any use now, so bow! Izama: You're rhymes are as dull as your strategy, I still have many tricks up my sleeve. Drautic: 'Heheheheheehe, let's see about that, rat! ''The two of them charged at each other and giving them punches in their faces, Drautic grabs Izama's hand and delivers a knee in his stomach. '' '''Izama: '*Gasps* '''Drautic: Yeeeeah!!! Drautic then does a pile driver on Izama while in mid air, throwing him to the ground with destructive effects on Izama's body. Izama: (While standing up) D...Dammit. Drautic: 'It's not over yet, you bet! ''Drautic charges at Izama with great speed, and when he gets meters away from Izama he leaps and delivers a devastating kick on Izama's stomach. Sending him meters away. '''Izama: '''What the hell just happened? '''Drautic: I'm not only a devil fruit user... I'm also a master of Hobo's Southern Fist.Ya git? Izama: 'Grrrrr.... ''Before Izama can think of a comeback, he realizes that all of his body are in pain and he is now flying in mid air. '''Drautic: I just hit some of your pressure points, now you're not able to move a joint! Izama smiled moving his hand and punching his chest releasing himself from his pressure points being able to move again, He grabbed onto a tree and sent himself flying back at Drautic. Izama: 'Look out here i come, Bomb ''Izama hit Drautic's neck with his forearm sending him towards the ground creating a large crater, Izama fell next to Drautic he stood up and pinned down Drautic 'Izama: '''This is fu~n '''Drautic: '''Yeah, fun this! ''Drautic punches Izama with a monstrous fist with hard as hell exoskeletons, sending Izama away. Drautic got back up and grabs one of Akira's weapons on the ground and begins to fire wildly at Izama, and when he got close to him, he hits him with the gun. '''Izama: '''Persistent asshole!!! '''Drautic: Aiiiiiii!!!! Drautic charges at Izama and attacks him with great ferocity that Izama is having a hard time dodging his attacks, Izama sees an opening and punches his way through Drautic. Sending him many meters away, Izama follows Drautic's direction to give him a lot of beating. Izama: You still want to fight yet, A-hole? Izama reached Drautic and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him upwards. Izama: 'Cant touch this ''Izama waved his arm backwards and sent an extremely powerful punch to Drautic, thinking he nearly broke his skull as well as sending him very far away that when he went next to the fire it turned off. Izama went off again to follow Drautic. '''Drautic: Sonuva!!!!! My shirt! Grrrrr! That's it! Shinigami Trick: Sweet Bliss of Death! Drautic unleashes huge amount of fighting aura that manifests itself by sucking all of the wind along with Izama, Drautic's arms begins to bulge and grows into monstrous proportions, his face completely turns into bone. Drautic's appearance is a manifestation of a disfigured gorilla covered in exoskeleton. Drautic: '(With a deep voice) You are about to get hurt. A lot! ''Drautic charged towards Izama preparing to hit him, Once he reached Izama he punched him yet missed, Izama dodged the attack and went behind Drautic touching his face causing him alot of pain 'Izama: '''I wont let go till ya give up.... ''Drautic just grinned and a hard punch from the face coming from Drautic's head knocks Izama out. At first it apeared that Izama was about to fall but he quickly recovered and used his knife with the sea stone made tip to damage Drautic's shoulder. Drautic reverted back and engaged Izama in a knife battle, they were on equal footing but Izama managed to find a blindspot on Drautic and knocked him out away. Izama grabbed Drautic in the face and throws him at the nearby forests. 'Izama: '''Haha ya losin' ya tacticness ''Izama went to where Drautic was, When he reached him he grabbed him once more by his leg and swinged him around evantually making him crash to a tree. '''Drautic: Seriously, what would it take to bring you down? Izama: '''A thousand men, no wait.... A HUNDRED THOUSAND!!!! '''Drautic: A hundred thousand it is.... Izama: I'm wiping the floor with you, the least thing you could do is beg for mercy... Drautic: '''Tell you what, how about you shoot yourself and I'll stab you, sound okay? '''Izama: Not that stupid bro Izama charged at Drautic and his him with a punch, it may have sent Drautic flying but it wasn't enought to hurt him. Drautic got back up again and proceeds to engage in a fist fight with Izama, Izama was skilled but Drautic was durable and eventually overpowered Izama. Drautic: You may be skilled, but you're gonna get tired eventually. Izama: 'If i were to get tired than i wouldnt hvae come here nor become a mercenary like you in the past correct? ''Izama grabbed Drautic's fist and stabbed his forearm with his knife that has a sea stone made tip, He then ducked and did a kick roll to Drautic making him trip down, Izama instantly got up and raised his leg upwards and sent it downwards full force at Drautic's stomach. When Drautic hit the ground it completely shattered into pieces. '''Drautic: Hohohohoho, you never do learn (Grabs Izama's leg) Izama: No, its you who doesn't learn. At that instant, Izama kicked Drautic again, but Drautic rolled over avoiding the attack and throwed shard of bones at Izama forcing him to back out. Drautic went on the offensive again and gave Izama a barrage of punches and kicks that makes Izama spits out blood. '' '''Drautic': I don't know how you get back up, but this time, I'll be the winner... Izama: I don't think so!!!! Izama leaped at Drautic revealing large amounts of dynamite wrapped around his body, Drautic remained standing and Izama blew himself up, creating a large cloud of smoke. All of the Dreaded pirates and Dave were shocked, but it was clear who was the winner, the man who was standing, amidst, the smoke.... He never flinched... '' '''Austinato': We expected that to happen... Dasher: It took him long though... Senshin: I know. Renzu: Is he gonna be alright? Aeon: He will be. Akira: Good job, Drautic! Light, Mayuko, Bizkit, Haru are seen rushing over to Drautic to check on him when they finally came near him. They saw a downed Izama and a standing Drautic. Drautic snatched the dynamite in mid air and kicked Izama down. Drautic: I'm not gonna kill you, Izama.... But I will shoot you. Izama: Do i- Drautic didn't let Izama finished his statement and shot him in the chest, he walked towards his crew and orders them to pack up. Drautic: Now we're even, let's go. That was the first day the two rivals faced each other, Izama left the island with Dave on there small boat with Izama keeping his smile on despite his wound and Dave not showing much care, Drautic, in the other hand, continued to fight stronger opponents in order to hone his powers and experience being free. The End! Extra Credit Dave and Izama were still sailing on there boat fishing for food, Dave turned to Izama. 'Dave: '''You do realize you lost this collab right? ''Izama turned to Dave with his smile still on. 'Izama: '''Here you go again with the collab thing i never understand what your saying its like you think we live in a fake world or something ''Izama turned back to his fishing and Dave sighed also continueing to try fishing. 'Dave's Thoughts: '''Does he even know this is the first time he showed up in any story? ''Actual End Category:Collaboration Category:Putridas Category:HighestBounty123